In Heat
by rebelhannah
Summary: Outlaw Queen one shot set in the Missing Year.


**_A/N: Just a little one shot OQ smut for your enjoyment. I know I'm not the best at this but I gave it a shot. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes!_**

* * *

He finds her in the library staring out the window at the gardens below, books littering the table behind her. She turns to face him, her exasperated brown eyes meeting his amused blue. "You…" she snarls, "Leave me alone."

He just smirks, "I'm afraid I can't do that milady for you seem to be in need of assistance." He shrugs.

She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Assistance? From you? What on earth makes you think I need your help _thief_?" She spits the moniker at him. She takes a few steps, heels clicking on the floor, until she's able to poke him in the chest. "I require no one but myself."

He just chuckles and brushes her hand away, but not before placing a kiss on her knuckles, loving the way her nostrils flare in response. He leans in close, breath ghosting over her exposed neck, listens to the way her breath catches in her throat, his voice merely a whisper when he says, "Oh, I know that milady," he licks his lips, "but I believe you _want_ me. You want me to take you, to make you come until you can't take it anymore." He smirks when he notices her swallowing, and brushes his lips against her ear, relishing the way she shivers in response, "I want to fuck you Regina. I want to make you scream my name."

She pulls back just long enough for him to see the arousal in her brown eyes before she crashes her lips against his, fist gripping his shirt, pulling him flush against her. His hands grasp her waist, fingers digging into the fabric of her dress. He begs entrance into her mouth, tongue teasing her locked lips, and she accepts eagerly, their tongues dancing together and Robin groans.

He starts walking her backwards to the table, brushing aside the books there, never once breaking contact with her lips. Robin lifts her slightly so she is sitting and he begins to trail wet kisses down the column of her throat, making her gasp as he sucks on her pulse point, her hands tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck.

His lips travel lower, lower, making his way to where the neckline of her dress ends in a deep V, exposing a generous amount of cleavage. "_Robin_," she gasps, and he loves the sound of his name coming from her lips, has him hardening in his already tight trousers.

His right hand travels down toward the hemline of her skirts, pushing them up and meeting the soft, creamy skin of her thigh, drawing a shiver from Regina. He teases, drawing circles on her skin, getting closer and closer to where he knows she is aching for him. Regina squirms, "Get on with – mmmm…" She trails off as Robin slips a finger into her slowly, groaning – and nearly coming on the spot – when he finds how wet she is.

"God's, Regina you're so wet." He adds a second finger and his thumb brushes against her clit, rubbing circles around the bundle of nerves, leaving Regina gasping and jerking her hips into his hand. She throws her neck back on a particularly hard thrust of his fingers and Robin takes the opportunity to place kisses along the column of her throat once more, sucking on a sensitive spot below her ear, drawing a harsh gasp from the absolute goddess he is currently finger fucking.

Robin continues his ministrations, working her into a frenzy, inserting a third finger knuckle deep within her, his thumb still circling her sensitive nub, and using his other hand to hold her steady.

She's close, he knows she is. He captures her lips once more, tugging her lower lip between his teeth. "Come for me Regina."

And she does.

She comes with a short cry of his name, and his fingers continue their thrusting, letting her ride it out until she brushes him aside.

She leans in to give him a sloppy kiss, and whispers in his ear, "Bed. Now." They disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

And if tomorrow at breakfast they are a little less hostile than usual to each other, well, they just had a good night's sleep is all.


End file.
